


Where the Heart Is

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [24]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #24 - Home For Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Last one!
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Ryan placed the final present under the tree and checked his watch. The hands had hardly moved at all since he’d last checked it—there were still several hours to kill until Colin’s flight from Toronto landed. As he looked around the room for inspiration, his cell phone rang.

“Please tell me that you didn’t miss your flight.”

“No,” Colin laughed. “I’m speeding towards you as we speak.”

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Ryan’s reply. “Hang on, Col.” Opening the door, he could only stare in disbelief. 

Colin smiled and, snapping his phone shut, kissed Ryan softly. “I’m home.”


End file.
